


All those years ago

by ambrolicious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolicious/pseuds/ambrolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpses of the people they had once loved were scattered across the rough, ugly land, most of them barely recognisable (if at all). Not that they mattered much any more.</p><p>→set sometime in the canon future, humanity has lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All those years ago

The flames fluttered weakly in the never-ending darkness. A few stray stars twinkled in the night sky, doing little to illuminate the bloody battle field below. Scattered across the ground for as far as the naked eye could see lay the broken remains of a once beautiful kingdom.

Three dark silhouettes sat around the flickering embers to the side of it all, facing towards the vast empty surface that was the ocean. Armin, Eren and Mikasa. The heroes that no one was left to remember.

“It’s a shame, really. But we did manage to succeed, in a way.” The small blonde boy murmured softly, as if afraid to break the precious silence that hung over the trio.

Eren’s dry laughter shattered the carefully built illusion of tranquillity in moments. “What good is a land free of enemies if all the allies are gone?” No one was able to answer him – it wasn’t like he expected a decent reply. There probably wasn’t one.

Sighing quietly to himself, the brunette focused his Caribbean-blue eyes (orbs that seemed to reflect all of the good left in the world) on the decaying scene mere metres behind them.

Corpses of the people they had once loved were scattered across the rough, ugly land, most of them barely recognisable (if at all). Not that they mattered much any more.

The soldier with the dirty-blonde mop of hair could easily have been Commander Jean, although the horse-like face might have belonged to a number of other men. A few paces over lay the decapitated remains of two tall titan-shifters – they could only be Reiner and Bertholdt, hands clasped together even after their souls had left the world. Traitors they had once been, but it was hard to feel too much hatred for them.

Biting her lower wind-chapped lip slightly, Mikasa gently curled her hands around Eren’s left arm and Armin’s right wrist. “Please, relax. The war is finally over.”

Startled out of their many mournful thoughts, the two boys gratefully accepted her comfort, not complaining even when she pulled them into a tight hug.

“I missed this.” Armin mumbled, barely loud enough for anyone else to hear. Eren’s gentle smile against his shoulder was enough of a reply for him.

They stayed like that, frozen together in a tight embrace that gave off the only warmth that was left in the cold, cruel world, for what seemed like hours. It probably was.

Eventually, the pitch-black sky started to light just as the dying embers of the hastily-made fire were finally extinguished: gone forever, like they soon would be.

Expression blank as usual, the silent Asian girl carefully stood, her two companions groaning slightly in discomfort as they rose with her. Eren shook his cramped legs, attempting to loosen the belts surrounding them to take his mind off of what was soon to come.

“Well, this is it, guys. There isn’t much left for us to do but wait.” Armin spoke up, intelligent eyes that were a shade lighter than pale blue locking with Eren’s. A thousand words seemed to pass through their split-second connection before the titan-shifter nodded a faint smile visible on his face.

***

Cursing a little under his breath as he stumbled, Eren made his way over to the bloodied body that lay closest to the sandy beach. A raven-coloured military-style undercut entered his vision as he slumped down beside it, rough and battered hands gently stroking Corporal Levi’s forehead.

While Erwin had unfortunately passed away during a fatal expedition a few years ago, Levi had stayed true to his title as ‘Humanity’s Strongest’. Surprisingly enough, he had rejected the position of commander, handing it over to Jean instead. His reasons for doing so, no one quite knew, but no one really complained. Jean _had_ turned out to be quite a good leader (one of the best to date, in fact), although Eren would never bring himself to admit it.

All of the surviving graduates of the 104th Trainees Squad had matured dramatically over the previous decade, each a hero in their own right.

Jerked back to the present by Armin and Mikasa’s voices in the distance, Eren blinked rapidly, shocked at the watery substance trickling down his face. Then was not the time for him to have a fit.

Leaning down, Eren planted a last affectionate kiss on Levi’s smooth, cold forehead, wiping away his own tears furiously. “I’m sorry, Heichou, that I couldn’t help you live longer. But we won, in the end, so you can rest well. It’s not like we’re going to last much longer anyway.”

Fondly squeezing his corporal’s left hand, the shifter picked up the dark-green cloak Levi lay beside, gently resting it over his peaceful-looking body. Pausing for a moment, he contemplated over his next actions, before dashing down to the cool, beautiful ocean – the object of his childhood dreams.

Smiling fondly at the warm memories buried deep inside his head, Eren cupped his hands and gathered a reasonable amount of salt water, cradling it to his chest like a baby as he hurried back towards his fallen guardian.

“I don’t know if I ever told you…” He began, dipping his right index finger in his handful of water, “but I think you knew already. I hope you did, at least.” Eren continued speaking as he painted an overlapping pair of wings on Levi’s forehead with the water. “I always loved you, Levi, and I always will. So, please meet me again.”

Sitting back on his haunches, the brunette admired his work of art, practically beaming as he did his best to ignore the oncoming tears. “Hey, you finally have true wings of freedom.”

Eventually, he allowed the tears to fall, leaving Levi’s side and not daring to look back. The walk down to the golden sands lit up in the rising sun seemed to take much longer that time round.

Mikasa and Armin turned to face him when they heard his slow, steady footsteps approaching. Nodding in understanding, all three of them linked arms, making their way down to the start of the infinite blue sea.

No words had to be spoken, not after all those years together – they’d built up a sort of silent understanding. “I’ll see you two again in a better place, at a better time. Don’t forget.” Eren solemnly stated as they waded in. Mikasa chuckled, a real smile gracing her features and lighting up her entire face. “As if we could forget you.”

The trio continued forwards until their heads were the only things visible above the rippling water. “Together?” Armin croaked out at last. “Together.” His life-long friends nodded, and in one fluid motion, they were all gone. Gone to a place where their dreams could be a reality, a place where they’d finally know true freedom.

***

“Hello, I’m Eren! What’s your name?” The excited 7 year old grinned as he thrust his hand out to the bored-looking older teen in front of him, whose hair was dark as the sky had been all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. I hate to kill everyone off, but reincarnation is always good. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! ♥


End file.
